The Misty Mermaid series-land of the dino-pokemon
Plot Misty finds a map to the Island of Prehistoria and decides to ask her father if she can go. Meanwhile, King Neptune is too tense to do anything these days because Ziggy being very annoying. Misty and her family go on a vacation in the summer pole where it is cold but relaxing. Misty and her pals see dinosaur-Pokemon trapped in ice. Goldeen was also frozen in ice, but he was released and caught a cold. Misty wanted to share the same kindness to the poor creatures. Dewgong just wanted some of the dinosaurs to look like the carnivore. Misty thinks that the meat-eating dinosaur Pokemon can't be that bad (she thinks he's smiling). Misty releases them. The ice melts and out of the ice comes a family of Aurorus (mother and a baby Amaura), a Tyrantrum(big male), a Rampardos (huge adults), and an Aerodactyl (large male), among other species. The juvenile Amaura cuddles with its mother Aurorus. Misty was happy that the dinosaur-Pokemon feel so good, but Dewgong knows that they're good and hungry. The Tyrantrum becomes hungry. He sees the Rampardos and licks his lips and battles the herbivore. The Tyrantrum whacks the Trident with his tail and the trident falls into a trench and the Aerodactyl spots Misty and Dewgong. Misty and Dewgong think that the Tyrantrum and Aerodactyl can't swim so they will drown. However, something worse happens, the Tyrantrum and Aerodactyl become land breathing and aquatic. He is able to breathe in water and swim. The Tyrantrum, Aerodactyl, and Bastiodon are able to breathe in water (the trident blast must have given the dinosaur-Pokemon powers after they were released). The Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Omastars, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Wreckasaur new Pokemon, Archaeops, Archens, Craniodos, and Stegrump all go on a rampage and one of Misty's sisters daughters tells Neptune that Misty had the trident. Marley almost gets crushed by the Tyrantrum. All the merpeople swim, until a family of Wailord begins to arrive. The Stegrump and Rampardos were frightened so they leave and go back to land. The Tyrantrum fights the bull Wailord, but he hits the Pokemon with his tail. Misty thanks the Wailord for saving everyone. The Tyrantrum knows that he has had enough so he leaves and heads back to land. Neptune gets his trident and he sees the Aurorus, Rampardos, Aerodactyl, Tyrunt, Rampardos, Omastar, Armaldo, Cradily, Shieldon, Carracosta, Flare-raptor Velociraptor pokemon, Stegrump, and Kabutops, among other dinosaur-like Pokemon walking back on land. Neptune realized Misty has found the Lost Land of Prehistoria. Triton melts the ice and the dinosaur-Pokemon and their pals Aerodactyl all become happy where there was once water and trees on their island home. Misty takes care of Goldeen and Neptune and the Tirtouga both have to deal with Iggy. Ziggy tells Neptune to read him a story and get him more snow-cones. Dudley Squirtle asks King Neptune if Ziggy is driving him crazy again, which Neptune confirms. However, Neptune also states he wouldn't have it any other way. Category:The Misty Mermaid series Category:Pokemon series Category:YTV Category:New animated series Category:Disney animation